Honey I'm Home
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: This is like the second KaliAbby story I wrote. Maggie comes to visit and chaos comes too. You should probably read "A New Life" first, it'll be less confusing. And it's all this one chapter, I just don't use the different chapter things. And excuse the m


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS ('CEPT KALI) THEY BELONG TO THE NICE FOLKS AT THE WB STUDIOS.

SUMMARY: This is like the second Kali/Abby story I wrote. Maggie comes to visit and chaos comes too. You should probably read "A New Life" first, it'll be less confusing. And it's all this one chapter, I just don't use the different chapter things. And excuse the medical talk, I kinda guessed. Tell me what you think. My next story will be Kali and Eric introduced to each other. P.S. My stupid, crappy story "Sisters" isn't on the site anymore. It was too dumb.

The sound of the front door opening startled me from the intensity I was feeling as I typed out an essay. Abby must be finished her shift! I raced out to the living room to see her.

"Hey Abby Abby," I said excitedly and flung myself at her.

"Hey Kalikins," she said as she gave me a giant hug.

I was so happy to see her, our schdules over the past few days had been clashing. Her shifts at County were crazy hours and my social life had needed attending to. So we hadn't seen each other at all over the last 3 days, and we had been communicating by sticking notes on the fridge.

"I brought take-out for supper tonight okay?" she told me as we pulled things out of the bag and grabbed some Cokes.

"Mmm sounds perfect," I said as we sat down and started to eat.

So over supper we caught up on each others' lives and it was nice to be eating supper with someone again.

"I need to ask you something important," Abby said in a serious tone, breaking the giggly atmosphere.

"Okay shoot," I declared a laugh.

"Maggie wants to come see you, do you want to see her?" she said in one breath.

"Um well okay but when?" I replied quietly.

"It would be this weekend," Abby informed me.

This weekend! It was Wednesday, that meant that in like 3 days, I would be seeing my mother, whom I hadn't seen in 6 weeks. Since she left me here, forcing Abby, my older sister, to be my legal guardian.

I looked at Abby and searched her eyes, she didn't want this either. So I gave a nod and we finished our supper in silence.

The rest of the week went by and on Friday afternoon once school let out I headed for the ER, instead of home. I had decided I would hang out there so that I wouldn't have to be alone in the apartment. I didn't want to be the only one there when Maggie came.

"Hey Frank, where's Abby?" I asked the grumpy old desk clerk.

"How would I know," he growled.

"Well maybe because it's your job," I replied with a smirk.

"Just go wait in the lounge or something, I'll send her in later," he muttered while giving me the evil eye.

I laughed and headed for the lounge, greeting some of Abby's co-workers/friends on my way there. And as I opened the door to go in, I collided into someone and started to lose my balance.

"Whoa there missy, if ya want a hug just ask," Carter said grinning down at me.

"Sorry I thought I'd just come on strong," I said with a laugh. He picked me up off the ground and swung me around a few times as if I were 3 instead of 13. I couldn't help but let out a stream of giggles at this.

"So you looking for Abby?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I take it you know who's spending the weekend with us, and I don't wanna be the only one to greet her tonight. So I'm gonna hang out here until Abby get's off," I explained.

"Sounds like a good plan, I get where your coming from," he said knowingly.

"You wanna join us for supper tonight? Abby's only putting up with this for me, if you were there I bet she would feel more at ease," I said.

"Okay sure, I'm off the same time as Abby so we'll come getcha then head out, and I'll let Abby know your here," Carter said with a wink and strolled off towards Dr. Weaver, who was yelling at him to get back to work.

Just as I had settled onto the lounge's couch with my homework out and a soda at reach, Susan walked in and rushed over to me.

"Kali! Hey how's it goin' sweetie?" she said as she plopped herself beside me and gave me a hug.

"I'm good, except for this homework that's due for next Friday, ugh there's so much!" I replied, glaring at the mountain of papers on the table.

"Well since it's gonna be your birthday on Sunday I'm taking you shopping next week, so plan anything for Monday ok? Susan said and got up to leave.

I forced a bright smile and nodded as she left. I had totally forgotten about my birthday this weekend! And I didn't really want Maggie there for it.

Six o'clock rolled around and I had spent the past couple hours chatting with the doctors and nurses who came into the lounge and had alos managed to get most of my homework done. As I was packing my books into my bag, Carter and Abby walked in.

"Perfect timing," Abby said as she twirled her lock open and grabbed her coat out of her locker.

"Carter's coming home with us eh?" I asked her.

"Yeah I already told her, you Canadian you," he laughed. Abby nodded and smiled to me. I flushed a bit red then slugged Carter on the arm.

"Don't make fun of me, if we were back in Canada it would be different," I said with a fake pout. But even as I joked about it, I felt that longing inside me to be back in Canada with my dad and my old friends. But that was my old life, things had changed and I still had a good life, I told myself firmly.

"Oh forgive me please forgive me Queen Kali," Carter said mockingly and went down on his knees in front of me.

"Okay c'mon kids lets go home now, you can play there," Abby said pulling us to the door and out into the hall.

We exited through the Abulance Bay doors and headed over to Carter's warm car as quickly as possible so that we didn't freeze in the cold winds.

Maggie was sitting on the couch watching TV when we got into the apartment, we all stopped abruptly when we saw her.

"Hello girls, I'm so happy to see you again, you look so beautiful, too thin though. And John it's so nice to see you too, will you be joining us for dinner?" she chattered as she pulled us into unwanted hugs and kissed our cheeks.

"Yes Maggie, they owe me dinner for last weeks pizza I served them," Carter said with a grin to Maggie and a wink to us.

I started heading towards my room to dump my bag but Maggie stopped me and grabbed my bag away.

"I'll put that away for you, you three just relax, dinner's alomst ready," she told us and started for my room.

Carter, Abby and I sat together on the couch and looked silently at each other. Maggie walked in and started gabbing away again while I sat and day-dreamed. Suddenly everyone was standing and going into the kitchen, I followed close to Carter and took a seat between him and Abby.

"So what's new with my youngest daughter?" Maggie said in a cheery tone.

"Well, um, nothing much, you know the usual," I replied nervously.

"She got an award from her school last week, first place in a poetry contest," Abby said.

"Oh yeah well that,... Wait! How'd you know about that?" I asked Abby.

"I was there at the award presentation," Abby said simply.

"But I didn't tell you about it, how'd you find out?" I asked again.

"Well I kinda noticed that you were dressed up that day so I called the school to find out what was happening and when I found out I swapped shifts with Luka so that I could go. Carter came too," Abby explained.

"I see, well the only reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you were working anyways and I knew your'd feel bad if you couldn't make it," I told them.

"Oh Kali, thats so wonderful, can I read it?" Maggie cut in.

"Sorry but I only made a few copies and my teacher has them, I'll mail you one though," I lied.

So once again Maggie started chatting away a mile a minute and I tuned her out.

After supper we headed into the living room and I cringed when Abby and Carter said they would do dishes so that I could spend time alone with my "mom."

"Okay, what should we do this weekend?" Maggie asked me, "We shouls plan it all now."

"I'm not sure, um maybe tomorrow we could go skating," I mumbled.

"Okay sounds good, I'll go tell Abby," Maggie chirped and went to the kitchen.

I escaped to my room and stayed in there the rest of the night. No one bothered me.

"Kali, wake up," someone was saying in my ear as they shook my shoulders.

I moaned and rolled away to the other side of the bed. Why was Abby waking me up? She usually let me sleep in, I thought to myself. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Abby staring grimly at me from the door. Then I realized it was Maggie trying to wake me! I jumped out of bed quickly so she wouldn't touch me.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up! I'll go take my shower," I said hurridly and bolted to the bathroom.

Once inside with the door locked, I slipped out of my pj's and into the steaming shower. As the water soaked my body I thought about the day that I had moved in with Maggie. She had been so nice to me and I eagerly accepted her love. Nothing else had mattered, not even when she told me she was a Bi-polar. Of course that all changed when she stopped taking her meds and went crazy on me. I shuddered as I remembered the feeling of a cord squeezing my neck, Maggie's yelling, then darkness. Tears were now steaming down my face along with the water drops, and I rubbed them off and washed my face with the soap a few times before I was sure the tear marks were gone. I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to start doing my make-up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a bit, I'm getting ready," I called out in annoyance, figuring it was Maggie.

"It's me, open up," Abby's voice said.

I wrapped my towel tighter around me and let her in, shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Bad news, I gotta work today, I was just paged," Abby said grimly.

"So what's Maggie gonna do all day?" I asked in confusion. Abby stared at me, her eyes told me the answer.

"No way!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry Kals, but Weaver told me not to bring you, she get's mad. You'll have to stay here, but I'll get Carter to pop by later on ok? I'm really sorry hun but everyone that I asked is also working," Abby told me, searching my eyes.

"Yep, we'll be fine," I said in a fake voice.

"You sure?" Abby said with concern.

"No," I informed her and turned back to the mirror to finish my make-up.

After I had finished my make-up and had snuck into my room with just a towel, I put on some black cords and a lilac tank top. Then I clipped my carmel colored hair up into a French-Twist and headed for the kitchen. Maggie was sitting there calmly drinking some coffee.

"Here, I made you some breakfast," she said and pushed a plate of buttered, burnt, toast towards me.

"Um no thanks, I never eat in the mornings, it's not part of my routine," I explained.

"Not part of your routine? Well that's to bad! Abby isn't your mother, I am! I can take better care of you than she can! You don't even eat breakfast! It's horrible!" Maggie spat out.

"It's fine, I'll just-" I tried to say but I didn't have a chance. Maggie's eyes were filled with fury and she grabbed my wrist and yanked me to the door.

"You aren't being treated right, no, your coming home with me," she yelled.

I struggled against her grip and she smacked me across the face.

"Don't you want to be with your mom? I want respect!" she screamed in my face.

I punched her in the face and took off out the door. But she soon caught up and dragged me back into the apartment.

Ropes cut into my skin as a squirmed to see where Maggie was. She had tied me to a chair and thrown a blanket over me. Minutes later she returned and yanked the blanket off me.

"You think Abby's so great don'tcha? Well she's not! She's an alcoholic who cleaned up her life only a year ago! She was worse than me! But no, you think she's so perfect and you don't wanna be with me! Well then, you ungreatful brat, if I can't have you, no one will!" Maggie ranted.

She pulled out a knife and thrust it at me. I flinched and she laughed.

"That was just a tease hun, this is gonna be real," she smirked. And with that she drove the knife into my stomach. Blood gushed out when she took out the knife. I stared at it all then looked up at Maggie. She was laughing. Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. I used up all the strength I had and screamed. Then the world went black.

"Thirteen year old female, stabbed in the abdomen. BP's 60 over 80, pulse ox is really low too," I heard someone rambling. I was laying on something and it was moving.

"Oh my god! Kali! It's Kali, someone get Abby," I heard a familiar voice call.

I fluttered my eyes open and saw Susan with tears in her eyes. But only briefly, because the world decided to turn black again.

Then I was floating, I didn't feel any pain but far off I heard voices shouting. But I blocked them out because I saw my dad standing in front of me. I ran into his arms sobbing with happiness.

"Oh Daddy I missed you, I can't believe your here!" I sobbed into his chest.

He held me quietly for a moment then pulled away, "Kalia, my precious, precious daughter, you are dying on a table in front of your sister, you must go back," he told me.

"No let me stay with you Daddy," I cried.

"Let me show you something," he murmured.

Suddenly I was looking down on Trauma 1, Susan, Carter, Luka, Sam and some nurses were working on my helpless body. The heart monitor showed a flat line and in the corner I saw Abby sobbing hysterically. The other doctors had tears in their eyes and were yelling at me. I looked at my dad and he was saying something but I couldn't hear. The shouting voices were becoming clearer and louder, Dad waved and blew me a kiss.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to the faces of Carter, Luka, Susan and Sam leaning over me. There was a tube down my throat and I was in great pain. They called Abby over and I saw that her face was tearstreaked and her eyes were bright. I gripped her hand for a moment then passed out.

Two weeks later I was allowed back home, I had had to stay in the hospital because of some complications but my stitches were out and there was hardly a scar. Although it did still hurt. There was a new rug in the living room because the old one had been soaked with my blood. I found out that the pounding on the door had been Carter and that Maggie had fled and no one knew where she was. Oh and yes I spent my birthday in the hospital but all my friends came to see me and so did Susan, Carter, Luka, Neela and everyone else who worked downstairs came up and I was deffinetly not alone that day. Abby told me later on that she had been so scared when I died and that she couldn't picture her life without me. So basically, she was very protective over me now and I really couldn't blame her. So yeah, I was healing on the inside and outside, and soon I would be able to get my routine going again. But until then, being gushed over and lazing around all day was pretty cool too.

THE END!


End file.
